User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Check it Perchan can I say that this is the mom site cause I said it is and we need to talk about it gtg baii!!! Ideas Hey Per-ya, this is me again, hope this doesn't sound selfish but....could you try to give me ideas for Damon D. Draco '? I'm very out of ideas -.-' [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Surgeon of Death]] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 16:50, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Yay Thanks Per-chan I loes you :3 *huggles* YUSHHHH MY LOVE YOU NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPEN I GET PEOPLES THERE ON MY RP AND I AM DOING GOOD YOU SHOULD CHECK IT YOU Yours Truly Comet Flower Starius (talk) 23:26, February 27, 2014 (UTC) sounds great! you can make your two FS mages and I look forward to seeing both I'm sure they'll both be epic and, like you said, having an admin make a Holder-Style user may generate some more interest in that form (it's probably being avoided because it's designed to be the safest for the mage, which then leads people to think that safe=weak) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:45, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'm on chatango. 22:02:51 Fri Killing The Cat Hey Per out of attempted "curiosity" does the wiki still awards featured magic article....yep thats it....wow this is akward... Animainiac (talk) 21:15, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Deletion Requests Page http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zicoihno/New_Policy_on_Deletion_Requests Sorry about the lack of forewarning, guys. But, I basically got a spark and had to make it. This makes things easier and more organized. 22:56:10 Fri Heyo, pal! First off, hope you feel better soon, being sick and all, and since I believe you might not be on chatango soon, I just wanted to let'cha know somethin' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPxbA115EF8 thought you shouldn't miss this rare oppurtunity, it is for one week only after all. Highestbounty123 (talk) 12:45, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Yeah all of them XD, but don't rush yourself so much, thank you :D [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 15:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm, I guess I'm missing some personalities traits, and also I can do more with his Flame and Interior Shadow Abilities, but I don't know how, if you could help...thanks! [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 02:51, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Maybe how he could call someone who he doesn't acknow the name, other than that I don't know T~T [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 03:22, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Magic take over request! Per i gotta request to take over http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Lighting and turn it into a magic. Noticed North hasn't made Red Lightning for Royce so i thought i'd make it :) Yaminogaijin (talk) 00:41, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Section APS Miki makes excellent Waifu material. huehuehue. It's definitely her bewbs personality. It just draws you in. Yeap. Memory..Make. If only the Character Base did more things...I can make something else. LOL. It'll be much obliged Per. It's like you read my mind or something here. Thankee again for the translations Per. Yeah, I'm watching it. It's fairly interesting, especially with the team up. I need more Rider deaths though. LOL. All hail Gen right? Yeah, I watched both teasers. I'm glad Uchhi married someone. LOL. Souji seems to be the Old Man. I think. Haha. Amy and King's kids are adorable, I wonder if all of them already know about their ancestors' past. Joyful Knight as the Mentor. YES. Lol. But poor Nossan. Hope he wasn't single all of his life. (Part of me is hoping that Joyful Knight revealed that she and Nossan got married, assuming her Human Form to prove the point. And Blue Ranger would be like. "GRAND AUNT?") Wishful thinking though. -.- Lol. I'm also watching Gundam Build Fighters. This is what Medabots should be! (Other than 1 v 1 battles, I hope GBF did simulated wars, would seem interesting, with a hint of dungeon and dragons added to the mix. Zeon Cosplaying taken literally. xD I'm not sure if you're understanding me though. LOL). Also. Rinko. <3 I can tell you were pretty lazy. It's okay. Me too. I GOT A VITA. I'm so hyped too. Though, some things I don't understand. New Rangers becoming the Old? Say whatttt. The ending was more of a bummer. I was more into Nossan x Joyful Knight than Amy x King. Let's face. Those two hit it off together and you can tell they were into each other a lot. Lmao, I'm hoping she comes back to him and they hook up or something. It's easy! Joyful Knight Human Form. Problem Solved! Huehuehue. I liked Kyoryuger a lot, more than Go-Busters. I was so surprised when I found out that Go Busters got more ratings than Kyoryuger. Like. WTF. Seriously. Lost out to Pokemon or some other Kiddy Show. Dammit. King was too cool. But I liked Uchi's interactions with the Modern World. Remember that Movie Episode? I laughed my ass off when Uchhi was playing a Thug with the Sword, Bandages, and all. LOL. Oh. Toqger? Love Hate. I hate their Zord. Their sexual inneundos are so subtle....not really. I really hope the Rangers are dead. Adds some spice. Not this Losing Your Memories means youre Dead shit. I can already tell Pink has the hots for Red. LOL. The Villains. I likee. Their Minions have the Gangsta Swag with Tommy Guns. And Madame Noir. Really liking the designs. Also. WAGON. The fact Wagon is voiced by Yui Horie already makes me a fan. Much like how Joyful Knight was voiced by Haruka Tomatsu. Gundam Build Fighters is what Medabots and Pokemon should be. It's really good. I like this way more than AGE. AGE is okay. I just don't like their f-in Character Designs. If their Character Designs were more Adultish, I would've liked it more. Rinko is #1 in my heart. Aila is #2. Maybe its cause of the Boobs. LOLOLOL. It would be cool if People roleplayed as Zeon and the Federation, and such. LOL. Everyone is having their own UC War, Bloody Valentine, G-Gundam Tournament. Hahaha. xD Nah, not right now. I'll shoot you a message in the future. Promise. Aru's Questions! Hello Per, I was wondering something and I asked Phantom, he wasn't sure and told me to ask you. Anyways, I was wondering if it is possible to destroy a Dragon Lacrima while it is inside a person and also if it is possible to make an Edolas Item that esentially grants a person to use Magic via a unique garment. Also would it be alright if I remade the Titan Slayer II: Windstorm Spiral Spear and Gungnir spell from Negima? Didn't know if that last one was okay. The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:04, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Per, could I make a Magic beast? :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 02:27, March 4, 2014 (UTC) No problem, take your time and thanks [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 05:54, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay, Per. Thankies :P By the way, how are you doing? The Dawn Angel (talk) 12:47, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm doing alright. I've nearly finished (at least for now) with one of my characters in my storyline. Also I've been thinking on some ideas for characters and spells. The Dawn Angel (talk) 12:32, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, I was wondering whenever you are not busy if you could help me. I've been having trouble converting Gungnir and Titan Slayer II: Windstorm Spiral Spear into Lightning Magic spells, mostly the later. I was hoping that you could help me when you can. The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:08, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Haha, it's okay. Bills are evil. :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 13:42, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Well for the Gungnir spell, I've renamed that Great Halberd of the White Tiger and Titan Slayer II: Windstorm Spiral Spear, I'm renaming Gungnir or alternatively Roaring Spear of the All Father because Odin! The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:14, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks Per. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be happy to help. Especially seeing as I am on Spring Break right now, I've got tons of free time. The Dawn Angel (talk) 08:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hehehe, thanks. It should be easier to rework it now. Also let me know when you make your character for Imperial Embodiment and If you need anything. :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:45, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per. Would it be alright if I used Eight Doors for two of my characters? The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:52, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that Sorry, it's not that I don't want to ask for help, it's just that I don't have much time to. The majority of the time I can be on the wiki is during school and as one might guess, I don't have much time to do stuff on here because of schoolwork. However, I will take your thoughts into consideration about putting in the right details in whatever I make although the sattelite thing was just something I said while I was somewhat pissed at the stupid rules Damon put into his tournament. Again, I'm sorry for not asking admins and such any questions and if do have questions, I will ask. btw, now I really do feel like making the sattelite and now I need to think of a way to FT translate it. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:29, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to ask for your help with Shiro Kurono. I'm well aware he's extremely OP due to my stupid jealousy towards other people and their characters but I don't know how to tone it down. I still want to keep his martial arts skills though I want to make his main thing his support magic. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Per-ya!!! Also everthing is on his main page now Damon D. Draco . Could u delete Damon D. Draco/Personality and Relationships , Damon D. Draco/Abilities and Powers , Damon D. Draco/History, Samantha Diaz/Personality and Relationships, Samantha Diaz/Abilities and Powers and Samantha Diaz/History pls? [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 05:42, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be a great help thanks. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:30, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help witht the magic. I feel like I can do much more with this magic than the original idea. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:32, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Help Hi Per, Dj here. I just wanted to see if you have any suggestions for my char's personality, this one Kaito Mizushima. So leave answer on my talk, se ya. 12:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Per, thats great help. 12:24, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Per! Check my char's personality, I wanna see if I started it well. Kaito_Mizushima#Personality 13:04, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Would it be possible to take possession of Miranda, cuz I haven't seen the owner around here lately and I don't think he would answer my messages. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 18:12, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, I just wanted to see if I started it good. :D 13:50, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Magic Idea Hey, I've got an idea for a magic. Celestial Human magic, essentially by using the Keys you can use their powers. Not sure how strong this would be. Seeing as Lucy and Yukino have the Zodiac Keys, I suppose there could be a fanon types of Keys, Constellation Keys? Perhaps you'd have to have a contract with a spirit or be able to use Celestial Spirit magic and have a close bond to the Spirit. To limit them I propose particular Spirits have a value, so depending on how strong their powers are they'd be higher and each mage, depending on their own ability to contain their own power have a max number. (I just read that during the Celestial Spirit Party Spirits reflecting the constellations were shown.) Victory9000 (talk) 18:31, March 10, 2014 (UTC)Victory9000 I think I will go with Celestial Spirit Embodiment for the name. With the fanon keys I'm thinking ones based on gods but not actually divine deities, just sleightly stronger than regular spirits, or most of them by default. I suppose some will be essentially regular magic like Scorpio's Sand magic but is just based on the style of the spirit. So say a Thor based one could give you Lightning magic or maybe a hammer or both, in one. I think Platinum keys would go for these 'god' spirits. How would you categorise this magic? Since you're getting their powers, like say if you owned Taurus what would it be? Holder if you get his labrys or if you get Aries and her Wool magic it would be caster. So I suppose this'll make the magic both Holder and Caster potentially. Victory9000 (talk) 16:40, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I guess perhaps rather than needing the key the key become a clothing feature, like a gloves or band, stuff like that sort of small, maybe kinda marked by the key's crest. Off subject, who would I need to speak to for the creating of a Celestial Gate key:Celestial Spirit. Victory9000 (talk) 19:23, March 13, 2014 (UTC) It Depends It would need to be on a case by case basis since we can't just let anyone take control of any character. There are quality pages here that belong to users that are largely absent and we can't let those pages be sullied by someone who just wants the page on a whim (it doesn't have to be a subpar user to ruin a character either, the person could be good and still mess it up). This is under the chance that we do allow people to take "abandoned" characters. Though, I agree, characters are an entirely different game from magic and so on. I think for the sake of avoiding problems and causing bad blood in general, we shouldn't allow characters to be taken without actual permission from the creator of the page. However, magic and so on can be fair game --"can" being the keyword. That's my opinion on it. 03:17:25 Tue Regardless if they answer or not, the decision would still stand. No one should be desperate to take over an abandoned character, that would be questionable to me. Also, something came to mind. Maybe the amount of content would also be a factor IF we were to allow some circumstances of said adoption of abandoned character articles on the wiki? (I guess byte count could come into play, but I prefer to go by what we see up front.)For example, a nearly blank page (so like an intro and some minimal info under the ability and personality sections) could be given to another user, but a page that's had some work put into it would be totally hands off without the actual creator's permission. This is all to avoid drama, to put it plainly. People can get attached to some of their characters without realizing it and that realization doesn't come till someone sullies their page in some way. As for a blog, I wouldn't say things are settled just yet. Side note: as in a guide to magic creation? 17:39:28 Tue Hoi Perchan :D Hi, maybe you do remember me. Its me Franek/Frank :) Or by my old nick Franek12354, however you want to call it. I have recently created a new account to check whats going on around the old school. Would you mind doing me a favor? You see I left some left trash and unused pages on the previous account. Would you just delete them completely, including my previous accout ? :) I sending the links for following pages: Link 1 Link 2 Link 3 Link 4 Link 5 Link 6. That would be greatly appriciated for me to possible start again from scratch :) Thank you so much for the assitance, I will be very thankfull indeed :) Take Care FranekRetro (talk) 06:28, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, I going great! Thank for asking, and thank you for the assitance. I busy you see, but I do have some spare time nowadays so I through why not to visit old fellas down here :) Its friday so I going to join this evening I suppose. See ya FranekRetro (talk) 06:35, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi perchan could you please review this page to see if im not breakig any rules? Thanks http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_King_Card_Magic (YoungEezy27 (talk) 21:09, March 12, 2014 (UTC)) For the Beast King Card magic i wont really expand it on the page because it's about the magic. However, i am planning on making a page for the Beast Kings anyway so all of the details will go there. (YoungEezy27 (talk) 19:36, March 13, 2014 (UTC)) Drakengard I'm not sure if I classify as a big fan, but I do like the series, yeah! The weird atmosphere just... Attracts me. It was the spin-off NIER which got me hooked on the franchise. That's a game I thoroughly love, despite the somewhat subpar graphics! The story... Really appeals to me. I haven't really looked into Drakengard 2, as it is not exactly connected to the alternate universe I prefer, which is NIER, but... It doesn't seem nearly as dark as the first one... I mean, the dark atmosphere and the hopelessness associated with the pacts and the Watchers... It's so delightful~ And no! I haven't played 3 yet. I've just watched LP's at this point, but I have ordered the game! So I'm looking forwards to getting it, though I don't know when it will arrive. I take it you like the franchise, though? [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 12:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Just wanted to ask, did you already upload this one [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if I could make a Music Dragon Slayer, that can consume Music Magic, or sound waves. Or if I could make a Spacial Dragon Slayer that can consume Heavenly Body Magic or stars, something like that. And also, if you disapprove, does that mean I can't make a character that utilizes the magic, or does it just mean I can't make an article about it? Thanks for your time! ^_^ ShizumiOfTime (talk) 22:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Shizumi Wondering Just wondering Per-ya, but could a Wind Dragon Slayer increases the pressure of his wind and cut objects or even fly??! [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 23:51, March 15, 2014 (UTC) So, how much magic it would require? If you can come on chat room :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 02:27, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks anyway :P. So can I make one? I don't feel really awful doing slayers, But this is particularly special :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 04:51, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Don't be late tomorrow! --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:08, March 16, 2014 (UTC)